


Lost In Translations

by loveleedstolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hope you know french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is at an airport in France waiting for Harry when he meets someone (Nick) new. When Nick shows an interest in Harry, Louis decides to have some fun with the fact that Nick doesn’t know a single word of French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Translations

**Author's Note:**

> French translations (what everything is supposed to say) [here](http://loveleedstolarry.tumblr.com/post/33547932038/lit-translations).
> 
> Big thanks to [her](http://isloveequal.tumblr.com/) for the the french bits. xx

➜ [Read on Tumblr](http://loveleedstolarry.tumblr.com/post/33547938276/lost-in-translations)

+

“Excuse me, mate.”  
  
Louis looked behind him to see a rather tall lad, maybe late twenties, looking at him. It took a few awkward seconds before Louis realized he was blocking the lad from getting his luggage.  
  
“Oh shit,” he said, side-stepping out of the way. “Sorry, mate,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s fine,” the man replied easily. After hoisting the luggage off the moving belt, he turned and practically thrust his hand towards Louis. “I’m Nick. Nice to meet you…”  
  
“Louis,” Louis replied, taking the offered hand.  
  
“Like the French,” Nick replied with a smile.  
  
“Well it makes sense, yeah?”  
  
Nick took the time to seemingly look around at the French signs surrounding them. Turning back to Louis with a smile he said, “Yeah, I guess so. So, do you live here then?”  
  
Louis allowed himself a small smile before shaking his head. “No, we’re just switching flights,” he replied. “My friend and I,” he added when Nick seemed slightly confused at the plural pronoun.  
  
“That’s cool. Actually, I’m switching flights, too.”  
  
“That’s great,” Louis said, watching the space behind Nick- where the restrooms were located. Letting his gaze flit back to the tall lad, he asked, “So, speak any French?” Louis himself was fluent in the language, but he felt the need to make small talk.  
  
Nick just snorted in amusement. “I know about as much of that language that I know of math. So, none, basically.”  
  
Louis had to smile at that; a lot of people seemed to be giving up on the language. Which was completely fine, if he was being honest. In fact- a world where he and Harry had a language of their own… Louis found himself smiling even more.  
  
“So where’s your friend?”  
  
Louis swore he felt himself get a slight mental whiplash at the random change of subject, but found himself answering nonetheless. “He went to the bath- oh, never mind. Here he comes now.” Louis nodded his head toward his curly haired boyfriend.  
  
Harry was in the process of shaking his hair out and had yet to look up, but when he did, his eyes instantly sought out where he had left Louis. When their eyes met, he smiled his megawatt smile that Louis knew made all the girls scream.  
  
“Is that your boyfriend?” Nick asked suddenly.  
  
Dragging his eyes away from the younger lad, Louis cast a quick though thorough glance at Nick. He had an almost hungry look in his eyes. Louis inwardly sighed. He was used to this look. He saw it in a lot of people whenever they saw laid eyes on Harry whether it was one of their fans or a producer, everyone held one quality in that look. Want. Everybody wanted Harry Styles. Fans wanted him, record labels wanted his voice under their control, and people like Nick, they just wanted his body. And Louis hated it. He hated how every new friend they made, there was always an uncertainty on whether or not they were with them for them or their fame. Lucky for him, Harry was loyal. Flirty, but loyal. It’s what allowed them to exist in this world.  
  
“You there, mate?”  
  
Louis snapped out of his out of his thoughts before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry. Guess I zoned out.” He glanced back at where Harry had been. Apparently, he had detoured over to the water fountain. “What were you asking?”  
  
“It’s fine, and I was asking if he was your boyfriend,” Nick replied.  
  
Right. “Oh,” Louis said. “Why?”  
  
Louis expected Nick to just shrug and say something like, ‘just wondering’ or ‘no reason,’ because that’s what everyone did. People were curious, but they hardly ever were willing to go any further than asking questions.  
  
Which is why he was so surprised when Nick said, “Because he’s very fit.”  
  
And just like that, their earlier conversation was completely erased from Louis' mind. It was like someone flipped a switch. The tall, slightly random lad he had met just minutes ago was replaced by just another person he had to fend off. It’s not that he was jealous- although that was part of it. After growing up in an all-female household, Louis was a naturally protective person. And though it was strange comparing Harry to one of his little sisters, Louis had to admit that the persona that inhibited him whenever he heard someone say a rather crude or blunt comment about Harry was one that could match an overprotective big brother. Plus, Harry was his boyfriend.  
  
“He’s my best friend,” Louis stated, happy that his response came out through only slightly gritted teeth.  
  
“Is he gay?” Nick asked, seemingly paying no mind to Louis’ mood change, even though he was looking right at him.  
  
“Why don’t you ask him?” Louis replied, perhaps a bit snappier than he had meant to.  
  
Not that Nick had the chance to question Louis’ sudden hostility because Harry had joined them. “Bonjour, Louis!”  
  
Louis smirked at Harry’s greeting. Ever since they had arrived in Europe and had been traveling around to French-speaking cities, Harry had adopted the rather adorable habit of saying ‘hello’ to everyone in French. And he meant everyone. Louis could remember the one time the boys and they had gone to a rather secluded looking pub and Harry had just cheerily sat down next to an elderly man, saying ‘Bonjour’ as he did.  
  
“This is Nick,” Louis said tightly, skipping a greeting.  
  
Turning to look at Nick, who Louis could now see was a little taller than his boyfriend, Harry smiled brightly before reaching forward to shake his hand. “Bonjour, Nick.”  
  
Nick smiled enthusiastically back, shaking Harry’s hand for longer than Louis found necessary. “Does he not speak English?”  
  
It took Louis half a second to realize that Nick was talking to him. And it took him another half a second to grin wickedly before quickly saying, “No, he doesn’t.” He heard Harry clear his throat. Turning to look at the curly haired lad who was looking at him in a rather adorably puzzling way, Louis then said, “Salut, Harry. Tu m’as manqué, qu’est ce qui t’as pris aussi longtemps dans les toilettes?”  
  
Harry’s eyes held a strange sort of amusement in them but to Louis’ relief, he played along, saying, “Tu m’as manqué aussi, Lou. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Nick que je ne parle pas anglais alors qu’il ne sait manifestement pas parler français?”  
  
Louis looked at said lad- who looked deeply confused- before turning back to Harry and saying, “Euh, il se peut qu’il ait dit quelque chose à propos de toi que je n’ai pas apprécié.”  
  
“Oh vraiment? Qu’at-il dit?”  
  
Louis shrugged before mumbling, “Rien de bien important, il a dit que tu étais canon.”  
  
Harry barked out a laugh. “Oh, mon petit Louis serait-il jaloux?” Harry teased.  
  
Before Louis could respond however, he found Nick interrupting. “Um, what’s he saying?”  
  
“He’s just asking when our flight takes off,” Louis lied easily.  
  
“Vous êtes un vilain garcon, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry reprimanded.  
  
Turning to grin at him, Louis just grabbed him by the wrist and said, “Well, we must get going, flight leaves in an hour. Nice to meet you, Nick,” he threw in as an afterthought.  
  
“Au revoir, Nick! C’était sympa de faire votre connaissance!” Harry called over his shoulder.  
  
“Bye!” Nick called back.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Harry began laughing. “You are such a twat, Louis!” he gasped out between breathy laughs.  
  
Louis just shrugged, laughing himself. “Well the dude just comes over to me and is like ‘are you dating? No? Good because he’s fine as fuck’,” Louis protested. “What was I supposed to do?”  
  
“You could have just said I was your boyfriend!” Harry said, leaning down to press his lips to the top of Louis' head.  
  
“That would have made things exceedingly more awkward. Plus, my way was more fun.”  
  
Harry snorted. “Yeah, for you. You weren’t the one stuck speaking French!”  
  
“Aw, you love it,” Louis teased, catching Harry’s hand and promptly swinging it lightly back and forth between the two of them as they headed over to get their luggage checked onto the next plane that would take them back to London. Liam, Niall, and Zayn had all taken an earlier flight because they could actually be bothered to wake up before noon today. Louis was perfectly fine with the fact that he and Harry were together in Paris, alone. No matter how short the time. Once their luggage had been taken, Louis immediately took Harry by his hand again and led him to the bathroom.  
  
“Uh, Lou?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Bathroom.”  
  
“Okay… why?”  
  
Louis looked at Harry with a mischievous look. “You owe me a blowjob,” he stated. The bathroom was thankfully pretty empty, and the people who were there- well, they’d leave soon once they saw the two lads cram into one of the handicap stalls.  
  
+  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis groaned, lightly banging his head on the window to his right.  
  
“What?” Harry inquired.  
  
Before Louis could respond however, another voice was cutting in. “Fancy seeing you two again. Bonjour Harry.”  
  
Louis would have been offended at the obvious brush-off he had just received if he wasn’t already bubbling with annoyance. Here, out of all the planes and of all the people, it just had to be this Nick guy who had the empty seat. Next to Harry. His boyfriend. Louis suddenly found himself wishing he had taken the middle. But Harry always took the middle just because he was a people person and Louis was… well, annoyed with people at the moment. Actually, just one people.  
  
“Hello, Nick,” Louis said dryly.  
  
“Hey again, Louis,” Nick replied cheerfully. Looking back to Harry, he said, “Bonjour, Harry, nice to see you again.” There was a beat of silence before Louis looked up to see both Harry and Nick looking at him with expectant expressions. Then he remembered. Nick thought Harry didn’t speak English. And if he didn’t speak it, he was supposed to understand it. So there he was, waiting for Louis to ‘translate’ what Nick had just said.  
  
Putting a finger to his temple he sighed before saying, “J’ai mal à la tête. Par pitié, achevez moi.”  
  
Harry patted his hand reassuringly before looking back to Nick and saying, “Veuillez pardonner Louis, il s’est cogné la tête contre le mur des toilettes quand il a éjaculé.”  
  
Louis’ eyes flew open at that and he nearly choked on his own spit.  
  
“You alright, mate?” Nick inquired.  
  
Louis shot a glare at Harry before saying, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, must have breathed in wrong, or something.” Once he got his breath back, he told Nick, “Harry says ‘hi’.”  
  
“Really? It sounded like a lot more words than that.”  
  
“Oh, right. He also said his throat’s a bit sore,” Louis hinted. Harry ducked his head so Nick couldn’t see him blush.  
  
“Aw, why’s that?” Nick said, looking at Harry concernedly.  
  
“Oh, you know, he got something stuck in it before we boarded,” Louis said casually. He smirked as he saw Harry tense and bite his lip, trying to hold back his laugh.  
“Well whatever it was, it must have been pretty big if he’s still feeling it,” Nick stated.  
  
Harry was practically convulsing with pent up giggles by now and Louis just smiled before saying, “It was definitely big. Wasn’t exactly the softest of things.”  
  
Harry did bark out a laugh at that before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Désolé. Je me suis souvenu quelque chose de drôle,” he said quickly.  
  
Nick looked at Louis for an explanation.  
  
“He said he remembered something funny,” Louis said, on the verge of giggle himself.  
  
“Aw, it’s alright, mate. It was rather cute,” Nick said, patting Harry’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Je vais vous mordre la main si vous ne l’avez pas retiré de l’épaule de mon copain dans trois secondes,” Louis snapped. Lucky for him Nick didn’t know any French. Also unlucky for him, he just assumed Louis’ snappy remark was just another translation. Therefore, his hand stayed on Harry’s shoulder. Harry must have finally realized this fact and visibly tensed when he snuck a peek and caught a rather murderous glare radiating from his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
“You alright, mate?” Nick asked, feeling Harry’s now suddenly stiff shoulders.  
  
“Quel connard,” Louis muttered.  
  
Harry cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, “Je crois que ton petit jeu s’est retourné contre toi, Lou.”  
  
Looking at Nick, Louis said, “He’s uncomfortable with you touching him.” Shrugging at Nick’s rather confused expression, he added, “He’s weird.”  
  
Harry snorted. “Oh, je suis le seul à être bizarre ? C’est toi qui dit ça, Monsieur je porte des pantalons hyper moulants.”  
  
Letting a tiny smirk grace his lips, Louis then pressed said lips to Harry’s ear before whispering, “Tu les aimes parce qu’il mette en valeur ma bite.” He leaned back just in time for Harry’s head to practically snap right off with the quickness he turned it.  
  
Raising one perfect eyebrow, Harry asked, “Ne me dis pas que tout le vol va vraiment être comme ça?”  
  
Fixing him with his own icy stare, Louis countered, “S’il continue à flirter avec toi comme ça, alors oui.”  
  
+  
  
There were ten minutes left of this flight and Harry was so, so, so hard. It was unfair of Louis to do this to him. Really, it was. What did he ever do to deserve this? He was just an innocent victim in Louis’ (rather endearing) jealousy. If he wanted to, he could blame Nick he thought. The lad would just not stop talking to him. And although Harry will admit that he actually really liked the talkative, cheery, slightly quirky lad, he really wished he would just stop talking. Because every word Nick said, Louis had to ‘translate’. Of course, Harry knew what Nick was saying, but to keep up the pretense Louis had to say something. And Harry didn’t mind this at all; he loved Louis’ voice and he loved it even more when he spoke French. Except when he used it to say dirty things to him while he was on a plane. In the middle seat. With no way out- because he was sure if he stood up… well, he’d stand up. And so, here he was, with his eyes closed, pretending to sleep and trying extremely hard to not think of Louis’ finger tracing tickling patterns high up on his thigh. And thinking even harder of not paying attention to the feel of Louis’ lips tickling his ears as he continued to whisper dirty things in French.  
  
“I know you’re not sleeping, love.”  
  
Harry cracked an eye open to glance at Louis, then at Nick. The latter appeared to be asleep and Harry could hear faint music coming out of his ear buds. Deciding it was safe enough to risk speaking English he quietly muttered back, “I really hate you right now, you know that, right?”  
  
“Aw, how come?” Louis asked, his bottom lip slipping into an attractive pout.  
  
“You know why, you prick,” Harry mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know Louis was smiling a beautifully evil smile. He could feel his gaze burning a hole into his cheek practically. Harry was so focused on this that he nearly yelped when he suddenly felt Louis’ hand on his crotch. “What the- Louis, what are you do- oh!” Harry gasped as Louis started slowly rubbing him through his jeans.  
  
“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Louis asked, his voice oozing with faux innocence.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to respond but promptly snapped it shut when Louis added a little more pressure. “L-Lou- Louis, stop,” he finally managed.  
  
“Hmm? Stop what?” Louis murmured against his ear, choosing that moment to let his tongue swipe gently against the shell of his ear. Harry almost moaned.  
  
“Stop that,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand but not moving it.  
  
“I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Harold.”  
  
Just then, the plane intercom came on, notifying the passengers that they were about to land. Unfortunately, Nick seemed to waking up too.  
  
“Shit,” Harry muttered, all but throwing Louis’ hand back at him.  
  
Louis just chuckled before saying, “Looks like sleeping beauty is waking up.”  
  
Nick let out large yawn before saying, “Ah, I always seem to fall asleep on plane rides.” Turning to look at Harry, he asked, “How you holding up, mate?”  
  
More amused than annoyed now, Louis easily translated Nick’s exact question. Grateful for the apparent stop on the dirty words, Harry mumbled back his response.  
  
“He says he’s feeling a bit stiff,” Louis said.  
  
Harry just glared at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to Nick. The lad nodded in oblivious understanding before saying, “Yeah, I get it. Happens to me too. You know, I think it’s because these seats are so damn hard.” He patted his chair for extra emphasis, but Louis didn’t see it because his eyes were squinted shut as he outright laughed. Harry ducked his head low, pretending to be reaching for his carryon, but really only trying to hide his blushing face.  
  
He really hated Louis sometimes.  
  
+  
  
“You. Live here? In London. Really?” Louis asked, incredulous.  
  
“Yeah, what a coincidence, so I guess I’ll be seeing you two around,” Nick replied, sneaking a glance at Harry. The lad had stayed behind Louis ever since he got off the flight. Almost like he was hiding or something. The fact was almost laughable considering Louis was a good few inches shorter than him. Harry made it work somehow though. They were an odd pair those two, Nick thought. “I’ll call you, yeah?” Nick inquired, looking at Harry.  
  
Louis turned to lift an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Quand est-ce que vous avez échangé vos numéros ?”  
  
Harry shifted his weight from one foot to another before muttering. “Euh, pendant que tu dormais. Vers la moitié du vol à peu près.”  
  
“Huh,” Louis replied. “Well-” turning back around to look at Nick. “Guess we better get going. He’ll call you.” Harry suddenly felt himself being yanked across the street to where a car was waiting for them. Usually, Louis would help put the bags in the back of the car, so Harry was surprised to find himself being almost shoved into the backseat, their bags waiting outside the door.  
  
“Lou- mmph.” He was cut off by the feel of Louis’ lips on his. They were eager and enthusiastic and Harry could just feel the jealousy radiating off of the boy that was practically in his lap.  
  
“How- exactly- did you- manage- to- exchange- numbers?” Louis said, separating the words with heated kisses to Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry tried to mumble a response but his bottom lip was caught between Louis’ teeth and how the fuck was he supposed to answer when this was occurring? Louis, being the stubborn person that he is, just moved his kisses down to Harry’s neck, sucking hard, possessive marks into the skin there. But hey, Harry’s mouth was free to talk now.  
  
“Um,” Harry started, trying to collect his thoughts. “You fell asleep for a little while.” Louis mumbled something that sounded like ‘mistake’ while Harry continued racking his brain for the memory. “He kind of just handed his phone to me and said ‘nombre’.”  
  
Louis opened his mouth to respond but the sound of a car door slamming stopped him. Climbing off his boyfriend, Louis settled himself in next to him and just glowered out the car window. Wrapping an arm around his pouty boyfriend, Harry pressed a light kiss to the side of his head. “Love you,” he murmured. Resting his cheek on top of Louis’ head, the curly haired lad didn’t need to look to know that Louis was now smiling a small triumphant smile. Louis was almost asleep when he heard Harry say, “Oh, by the way, he wants us over for dinner sometime this week.”  
  
Lifting their tangled fingers so he could press a soft kiss to one of Harry’s knuckles, he murmured, “Maybe.” Kissing the back of his hand now, he added, “We’ll see.” Then, picking his head up to press a lingering kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw, he said, “Probably not though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, hopefully this wasn’t too awkward to read. Feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
